Immortal Halo
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A dream...mysteriously connects people together. Now there's no such thing as love at first sight...or so you would think. What can happen? Who's to say, love and fate are tricky things. It's a one shot that may one day become a story. Who's to say, I ask for feedback Please you know...i can't think this is bad enough for T, so K it is! Can't think of genres sorry.


Immortal Halo~

**Author Notes: **Ok I am Mako, this is a one shot, and it is based on DGM of which I do not own...Here is the lowdown...i watched a video on youtube which happens to always give me inspiration...So i couldn't stop replaying it over and over soooo here is a song based one shot I also do not own the song. And anyone interested in the youtube video, please pm or mention it in a review and I'll be more than happy to go and send the link.

**Allen: **This will also be during present time.

_3rd P.O.V-Bookman's Residence._

One cold wintry day a boy awoke from a dream. He couldn't remember what it was about, but he couldn't help but think about it. He just sat in his bed...he remembers a voice...it was feminine….that voice was beautiful...he tries to remember the face that held such an angelic voice. But it was too blurred in his head. He thinks that voice was singing but what?

'_Why am I thinking about this anyway?' _Suddenly his grandfather appears...Old man's foot, poor red-head's head…"**Lavi what are you doing still in bed, it's 10 o'clock and you're wasting time when you could be either your homework or hanging out with your friends. "**

Meet Lavi's guardian and grandfather Bookman...he's short, he's strict and he's stubborn. But on the bright side, he's one excellent doctor and he owns a bookstore on the side. One he makes his grandson work to the bone~

"**Ow you old panda, quit kicking me!" ** Wait...he's still kicking the kid? Oh yeah...he also hates being called 'old' 'panda' or both...But Lavi likes nicknames and well despite the fact he's wicked smart...he also likes to piss people off~

The man glares at the one eyed boy, "**I have many patients today coming in, and the last thing I need is you going and disturbing them. I don't want to see you the rest of the day!"** The 18 year old pouts,

"**So mean you old fart!"** Another kick and out the door Lavi goes, all dressed up and ready for some fun...now who will accompany him...first guess, who's cute, sweet but dangerous when pissed. She also has green/black hair, and looks great in heels. "**Time to call up the Lena Lady~ Maybe Komui won't be in doting sister murder guys mode." **

Who was he kidding...he's always in that mode especially when Lenalee was hanging out with friends. He takes out his phone and texts his friend. Hoping she's free.

_**Lavi: **__Yo Lena! You busy?_

_**Lenalee:**_ _Hey Lavi! Hmm no just doing my homework. I didn't feel like dealing with it on a Sunday. Why?_

**_Lavi:_**_ Stupid Panda kicked me out of the house the whole day! T_T So wanna hang out ? I was planning on inviting Yuu too~_

_**Lenalee:**_ _Knowing you, you would torture the heck out of him, to the point where he'd actually kill you with his sword. Sure, and anyway i wanted to hang out cause i wanted to find out about Kanda's girlfriend ^_^ Maybe we can invite her too~_

_**Lavi: **__Great Idea! Call him up, tell him to bring his girl, and I'll get coffee's or whatever. You guys meet me in like 20 minutes, at Black Order Cafe~_

_**Lenalee:**_ _Sounds good, see you then._

10 minutes Later…

"Hey Johnny ma man, I need 4 coffee's 1 with whipped cream, 1 black, and 2 regulars~" The short man with glasses gives a thumbs up to his friend. "Comin up~" A little walking around here, a bit of tinkerin with the coffee machine there, add a little this and that and boom, 4 coffees that add to 5 bucks.

"**Thanks Johnny~ You're a lifesaver!"** He walks out coffees in hand, just in time to run into his friends. "**About time you guys showed up. And who is this beauty?" **

Next to his doom and terrifying best friend Kanda, is a woman with a gaze cool as ice, a deep hazel gaze, with deep black hair at her shoulders. "**I'm Tanya, pleasure to meet you." ** Though you wouldn't be able to tell based on her gaze...

He hands everyone their drinks Kanda taking the black and Lavi taking the whipped cream. The ladies got the regulars. "**So what are we doing Lavi?" ** He ponders taking a sip of his warm delicious liquid. "**How bout downtown? There's a lot of performers this time of year. Could be fun~" **

"**Tch, why am i here?" **Ain't he a sweetheart...Not. "**Awwww Come on Yuu! Don't be such a downer"** The red head whines...only to get a sword up his neck. "**What was that Baka Usagi, I didn't quite hear you...care to repeat?" ** He only whimpers and hides behind Lenalee.

A hand on the samurai's shoulders, "**Now now, killing him won't help you relieve stress, if you wanna do damage, than just torture him." **Straight face...minus a smirk. He only huffs a chuckle and puts his sword away...anyone else now realize why he's dating her.

Lenalee decides to intervene, "**Come on guys let's go downtown!" ** The female Kanda shrugs, "**Why not, I gotta friend down there, I've been needen to see anyway. She just moved here with her family. Might as well pop a visit."**

And so the four all head downtown, the place where any and all performers lie, from dancers, to circus freaks and even fortune tellers and illusionists. Today was the perfect day for vendors, crazy tricks and entertainment to make it's way out to the public

The sun was shining. And despite the cold temperatures, people of all shapes sizes and occupations were there exploring and enjoying themselves. Tanya knew these type of people well. Warning everyone ahead of time to watch out for pickpockets and other trouble.

That however...did not stop from a random man stealing Lenalee's purse. He sprints off, only to have the girl chase after him. The three had no chance catching up with the determined pigtailed girl. She was on the track team, more than capable of catching up to the man.

He makes a sharp turn around and pushes Lenalee to the ground. Shakingly he pulls out a knife...he's desperate...he wants the money, and won't hesitate to fight for it. The girl is terrified...Not knowing what to do. The sharp blade is nearly stabbed into the girl…

That is if a hand didn't appear first to stop it. "**Now that's not the proper way to treat a lady." **He takes the knife from the man, and sneakingly steals back the purse. Eyes wide, the thief only manages to mutter one word before bolting. "**R-Red…"** He flees, not eager to stay and chat with the boy.

The victim could only stare in shock at the boys features...she's seen them before, snow white hair, deep silver blue eyes, with a scar running down his face. In a white dress shirt, with blank pants and shoes, he smiles. Making her heart skip a beat.

He gives her her belongings back, "**Are you alright?" ** Not trusting her voice she nods. He looks about the same age as her...She then knows, in her dream last night a boy dressed and acted identical to him was singing...He was in her dream…

He grabs her hand, and brings her back to her friends weaving around people gracefully guiding her. He let's her go and disappears...Lenalee stares on..hoping to see him again. She sees two tall guys not too far from her, she runs and waves at them, "**Lavi Kanda!"**

"**Lenalee? Hey you ok!?" **She explains what happened. Turns out that because she was so fast that the boys lost sight of her and couldn't figure out where she was, they were looking for her ever since. Basically they got lost.

Lavi can only sigh in relief. "**Don't scare us like that Lena, had that guy not shown up you may've gotten seriously hurt! Do you want your brother Komui to torture and kill me! And anyway this red guy...I notice you blushed...got a crush ne~" **

He grins smugly. One minute he's worried then relieve then annoying...he just can't make up his mind on how he feels...Kanda at this point seriously wishes Komui was here to kill the idiot…

"**Tch This idiot has been dragging me and Tanya around since you left, don't do something stupid like that again."** In the mystical language of Kanda...he was worried, glad she was ok, and really serious that she not do it again. She nods, "**Sorry guys." **

They continue their exploration of the festival...Tanya throughout it all was grinning, she knew who "Red" was. She knew him quite well actually. Not that she'll tell them, he and his sister will certainly show themselves when the time comes.

Two children run straight into the angry tall sword wielding man. He glares at the two, and they glare right back at him...well the boy does, the girl just mutters an apology...that is until she see's a certain hazel eyed girl she knew. "**TANYA!" ** Glomp glomp glomp!"

"**What are you two brats running around here for?" **They zip their lips...well the girl does, the boy grins, "**We're helpin sis out~ Advertising!" **A sigh escapes her lips...it's really no surprise. But her boyfriend and his friends are kinda confused.

"**Guys this is my friends younger siblings, the girls Saphira, and the boys Jade. Brats this is my boyfriend Kanda, and his buds Lavi and Lenalee."** She points to each person mentioned, giving a look emphasizing that the two(mainly Jade) behave.

The kids say hi and drag them to their sister's performing area, there Lenalee, sees someone. "**Guys look it's the boy I was telling you about!"** Jade looks at her with a laugh. "**That's our big brother Allen, the girl next to him is our big sis Crystal~"**

Allen and Crystal...Lenalee can't help but look at him, Lavi, gets a serious sense of deja vu looking at the girl. His dream crawls back to him. A huge audience gathers around, hearing of the famous, singers and circus performers "Crys" and "Red."

**"Somebody That I Used To Know"**

_Allen_

**Now and then I think of when we were together**

**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

**Told myself that you were right for me**

**But felt so lonely in your company**

**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

**Like resignation to the end, always the end**

**So when we found that we could not make sense**

**Well you said that we would still be friends**

**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

Both

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Crystal_

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

_Both_

**But you didn't have to cut me off**

**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**

**And I don't even need your love**

**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**

**No you didn't have to stoop so low**

**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**

**I guess that I don't need that though**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Both_

**Somebody**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

**(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**(That I used to know)**

**(I used to know)**

**Somebody**

The song ends, Lenalee and Lavi look star struck...that song it was the one from their dreams...whats even stranger is both had the same exact dream involving two different people. Both making eye contact.

Lena to Allen and Crystal to Lavi. That stare...forever change their lives. The only thing both could think of after seeing Allen and Crystals eyes were.._.'What an Angel...'_

**Author Notes: **Ok end of the story, I do not own the song and DGM as I said. I'm pretty happy with what i wrote, but because i'm harsh to myself i still feel like I could've done more...who knows maybe I'll make a legit story with this...it's all a wait and see kinda thing, but if you guys like it I may come to a conclusion faster ^_^

Crystal, Tanya, Jade and Saphira are all my OC's and I also have 2 other stories being currently worked on for DGM,"Our Way" and "Oh Dear Oh Dear What Are They Doing Here" both of which are worked with my partner Sen. Don't hesitate to Pm or review ^_^

. -for lyrics


End file.
